the_last_gingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Karrod
Karrod, The Last Ginger is the last of his kind. The last of the Gingers. He has been tasked with cleansing the dangerous Rift Magic that has plagued the world for centuries. His journeys will take him to strange places throughout the world where he will meet companions and enemies. His nemesis, Randy the Technomancer, will do anything he can to keep Karrod from achieving his destiny. Background Karrod was raised by his mentor Krotch the Fire Magi since he was a child. He grew up on a small strip of land that was once known as California before the Great Cataclysm. The strip of land is known by few, but those that do know it, know it as here. Karrod had not experienced much of the world outside of California until one day Krotch sent him off on a journey to collect 7 items of power around the world, that collectively would aid him in defeating Randy and cleansing the source of the Rift Magic once and for all. Character Traits Karrod is a simple and very predictable man. He is very quick to jump the gun and make a decision based on instinct and emotion without fully thinking out the consequences of even hearing the full story. He is not dumb by any means; however, he does tend to let his emotions guide his next move. When he becomes emotional (sad, angry, happy) he embodies the extreme of that emotion. It is very easy for him to snap and be extremely emotional at a moment's notice, which he normally takes a while to get over. He is great at holding grudges too. Karrod always aims to do the right thing and help those that deserve his help. He is extremely stubborn yet determined to get the job done. He let's nothing stand in his way when he is attempting to accomplish something. Where he lacks the ability to empathize with others and strategize his next move, he more than makes up for in bravery and sheer will power to get the job done. He is a very 'in the moment' type of character. He tends to think up plans on the fly due to typically jumping in head first without a plan. He is extremely adaptive to the situation at hand and is very resourceful. This comes from growing up in a remote area where he had to make due with what he had around him. He may not think up the most sound plan, but he most certainly will think up a plan that will at least keep him alive for a few more minutes or hours. Skills Weapons Karrod carries one main weapon that he prides more than any other, which is his war mace here. His war mace holds a magical orb called the here. The orb was created by Krotch and Old George years ago to house one of the most precious items on the face of the planet, which was a sample of cleansed Rift Magic. This infused the orb with a great power that could only be unlocked by Karrod, or so it would seem.